Two Destinies In One
by cherry-hime
Summary: Princess Kinomoto Sakura is offered two precious items, a mysterious sealed book, and the defeated king's son, Prince Li Syaoran, as a slave. What will she do? Destiny has brought these together to face down an evil enemy... *new!*
1. I Set Him Free

Two Destinies In One  
  
Written by: cherry-hime  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any which way, it is strictly copyright (c) CLAMP and Kodansha. The book, 'The Seer and The Sword' is (c) Victoria Langley. On the other hand, this fanfic DOES belong to me and forever will. So no thieving!  
  
Summary: The Princess Kinomoto Sakura lives a charmed life in the kingdom of Kinomoto. Then, her father, King Fujitaka seizes the peaceful land of the Li kingdom and it's legendary sword. On his return, he offers her two priceless gifts, a mysterious book and the defeated king's son, Li Syaoran, as a slave.  
  
Author's Note: This is an idea I had for a while now, after I read the book, 'The Seer and The Sword'. It is based on the book, 'A Seer and the Sword' by Victoria Langley. Please read and review! Domo arigatou if you do! ^-^ Many of the characters MAY be out of character, but don't worry, it'll still be the same lovable Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran you know. ^- ^  
  
= means thoughts  
  
"" means speech  
  
[] means inserted AN's  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CHAPTER ONE --- I Set Him Free  
  
  
  
  
  
In the castle of Kinomoto, Queen Nadeshiko sat at her weaving loom, humming a song and picking out the many different colors out for her newest cloth. Beside her, her daughter Sakura stitched at her embroidery.  
  
Long, slender fingers pulled the needle back and forth, forming the pattern of a cherry blossom: the sign of the house of Kinomoto. Feilei, the queen's close servant, spun wool, her wheel humming.  
  
Sakura stuck the needle crosswise in her spool and flexed her hands. "Enough sewing, Mamma! Let me go outside and ride for a while."  
  
Queen Nadeshiko smiled patiently. "The sun has already set. You just rode this morning." Sakura grumbled softly, "But the boys are still outside." "And you are not a boy." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"The boys have the chance to watch for King Fujitaka! Even Touya's out watching for him! He's my father too, I should be the first to be able to see him!" A few of Sakura's honey-auburn curls came loose of their tight braids.  
  
Nadeshiko turned to look at her daughter, without saying anything; she turned back to her loom. King Fujitaka was a good man; he just liked to test his strength against the other kingdoms. Once again, he was going to extend his land.  
  
Now the King was at the Li kingdom, a kingdom of peace, with a rich heritage of art and culture. The Li kingdom, whose citizens had enjoyed centuries of harmony and peace. Nadeshiko wondered wistfully, what it would be like to live in such a land. It was said their magic sword could stand against any foe. If that were so, what awaited King Fujitaka?  
  
Hope and fear struggled within her. She had seen the Li kingdom herself, when she was young. Such harmony and peace was not meant to be destroyed. She did not want it's ancient beauty and magic destroyed by war. But that is what Fujitaka brought to that land.  
  
"Your father will be away a little longer, my sweet. Why don't you work on your writing for a while?" the queen finally told her restless daughter.  
  
"I still want to ride out!"  
  
Nadeshiko shook her head. Many had told her that a more unruly spirit than Sakura's could not be found, even in the wild forests of Kinomoto.  
  
A small commotion at the door to the hall drew Sakura's gaze. Her eyes, a bright, emerald green, lit with surprise as her friend Yamasaki rushed in, his face flushed.  
  
"Sakura!" his boyish voice rang out, "We saw the king riding back, beyond the first ridge!"  
  
A guard came though the door, grabbing Yamasaki by the arm. "That will be enough!" With Yamasaki wriggling in his grasp, the guard turned to Nadeshiko. "Sorry, milady, for this intrusion, if this boy can be believed, your husband will be here by sunset."  
  
The young princess ran to the door, racing against Yamasaki as her long honey-auburn curls streamed behind her. She jumped onto her horse, nudging Blossom, her house into gallop. She saw several dark figures in the north, and urged her horse to go faster.  
  
*****  
  
His amber colored stallion charged ahead of his men. In one large arm her swept up that princess of her horse. Sakura hugged her father, "I missed you."  
  
The king smiled down at the girl, with his older son standing beside him. "How is my princess? And my son, my, haven't you grown. Out here, near the dark, all by your self, Sakura? Did you run away again?"  
  
Sakura smiled sleepily, "I wanted to see you." "And so here I am." "Did you win the war?" Sakura asked, falling into a light slumber. King Fujitaka snorted. "Would I be here if I did not?"  
  
Sakura smiled for her father's victory. They rode slowly, her horse trotting near them. The king asked Sakura about Nadeshiko, and Sakura said that she was well. Beaming, the king leaned into his saddlebag.  
  
"This is for you, all the way from the Li kingdom. Hold out your hands." Sakura obediently held out her hands, palms up. He placed a small book into her hand, sealed with a golden clasp. An image of a great lion-like creature and a sun was on the front.  
  
Flipping it to its back, she found an angel-like figure, and a moon. "What is it? It's beautiful. Can I open it?" Sakura said eagerly, as her father laughed.  
  
"I don't know. How strange. I found it on the table, and thought that you liked collecting books, but then I found I couldn't open it." The king shrugged. Sakura smiled softly, lying against her father.  
  
Hooves pounded towards them from the direction of the castle. The same guard who interrupted Yamasaki galloped up. "My lord, I'm sorry, about the princess. She escaped again."  
  
The king roared in laughter, a cheery sound. "Just like me when I was young. Looking up at Touya, who was waiting patiently all this time, he smiled, "So, my son, how have you been? Not teasing your sister again, I hope."  
  
Touya snickered, "Sakura saw ghosts again in her bedroom. I think she's mentally ill, father." King Fujitaka mocked a frown at his son, the heir to the throne. "Now Touya, don't go teasing your sister again."  
  
Sakura glared at her brother, poking him in the ribs as the rode by him. "Ow! You little---" Sakura smiled happily as they rode back to the castle. Then a man rode up to them, his dark eyes flashing.  
  
His name was Marozaki, the king's right hand man. Sakura wasn't sure if she liked this man. He helped his king, sure---but there was something about his creepy smile she didn't trust. She didn't realize how right she was.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura skipped to her grandmother, the old queen's room. The old queen, Hanyina, was smiling as her favorite grandchild came into the room. Sakura always lit up the room with her cheery smile.  
  
"Grandmother! Guess what, look at this!" Sakura smiled brightly at her grandmother as she held up the book her father had given her yesterday. Hanyina's smile broke off, staring at the book. There was something strange about this book.  
  
"Very nice---child. Why don't we practice your song again?" Sakura nodded, smiling, and placed the book carefully on a table, then joined her grandmother in singing.  
  
We will never walk together,  
  
Over the fields of earth,  
  
Never hear the bird, in the morning,  
  
Oh, I have lived with you,  
  
And loved you,  
  
And now you are gone away.  
  
Gone where I cannot follow  
  
Until I have finished all  
  
My days.  
  
Sakura's childish, sweet tones ended the song as her grandmother smiled up at the girl's damp green eyes. Sakura looked at her grandmother. "Why is this song so sad? Can't we sing something happier?"  
  
Her grandmother did not answer. Staring into the vast horizon, her grandmother sighed, weary.  
  
"Something is coming. I can feel it in my old bones. Something bad--- concerning you. Especially you."  
  
*****  
  
King Fujitaka leaned against the stone wall of the courtyard. As he looked out over the road where all travel from the plains must pass. The army was returning, and the king stood in silent review of his troops.  
  
There would be a great victory. The Li kingdom, the invincible, they had conquered. The magical ancient Sword taken from them. Yes, they would celebrate. At last, the rear contingent came into view. Marozaki came into view, grim faced and dusty.  
  
Fujitaka gripped Marozaki's hand, "All accounted for?" Marozaki nodded.  
  
"Well done, Commander. Go refresh yourself. I know how well you deserve it." The dark eyes flashed again as he nodded.  
  
The king stopped. Sakura stood a few feet away, dressed in a soft green dress. How long had she been there? He remembered he had not seen his daughter since she rode to meet him on the plains.  
  
He extended his arm to her. Her small fingers clasped around his hand. Where was the eager child who had leaped into his arms the day before? Her small hand grasped the small red book he had given to her.  
  
She held it out. "This came from the Li kingdom?" He nodded.  
  
"Why did you get it for me?" He looked surprised.  
  
"Because you love to read." Sakura shook his head.  
  
"I cannot open it. I think it is locked, it must be some sort of diary."  
  
She handed the book over to the king. He tugging at the clasp, then finally taking out his sword and trying to cut off the clasp. Nothing worked. "I don't know. It looked interesting. It can be a keepsake, a reminder of the Li kingdom." He suggested.  
  
Then the King Fujitaka remembered something. "I brought you another present as well, Sakura." He said grimly. "Marozaki! Fetch the boy."  
  
*****  
  
The commander quickly returned. Before him walked the former prince of the Li kingdom. Messy, tousled, chocolate-brown hair, his face, under dirt and dust were still. Calm, gold-flecked amber eyes stared at the ground. His elegant clothing was ruined, his hands bound.  
  
Marozaki thrust the young prisoner forward. The boy stumbled and fell onto the ground. Sakura sprang to help him, as her caring nature towards all people. Fujitaka saw the boy's eyes flicker wide for an instant as the king's daughter pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Who is he?" Sakura asked. "The son of a king." "Why are his hands tied behind his back?" Sakura questioned, staring into those endless amber eyes. "He is a prisoner. The son of a king no more. I brought him here for you, Sakura. He will make a find slave." It doesn't matter Sakura doesn't like slaves, and didn't have any, he thought. This one is different.  
  
Sakura looked at the boy, at his messy brown hair and fiery amber eyes.  
  
"If he is my slave, does this make him my own?  
  
"All your own."  
  
"I can do whatever I want with him?" Sakura answered, staring into her father's eyes.  
  
The king nodded.  
  
The princess shivered. "What is your name, son of a king?" she asked him.  
  
"Li Syaoran." The boy's manner, still that of a prince, contrasted oddly with his dusty rags and bruises. "Marozaki," Sakura said. "Princess?" the commander looked up at the princess.  
  
"Cut his ropes, please."  
  
The commander looked to his king, who nodded. A blade was drawn. Marozaki cut the robes carelessly, purposely drawing blood. Syaoran rubbed his wrists as Sakura stepped closer to him, her emerald eyes dimming.  
  
"My father fought your father." She said softly. Syaoran looked at the ground, his eyes still burning with anger at the king. "Syaoran," she whispered, "I never had a slave."  
  
Lifting her chin, she stared defiantly at her father. "And I never will," she continued. "Papa, you gave him to me. I set him free."  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Did you like? ^-^ I hope so! Please read and review, tell me if I should continue. Many, many, adventures will follow, and please no flaming. The song actually came from the book. So, again, please review, and domo arigatou if you do. Hey, I rhymed! =- cherry-hime 


	2. Thoughtful Moments

Two Destinies In One  
  
Written by: cherry-hime  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any which way, it is strictly copyright (c) CLAMP and Kodansha. The book, 'The Seer and The Sword' is (c) Victoria Langley. On the other hand, this fanfic DOES belong to me and forever will. So no thieving!  
  
Summary: The Princess Kinomoto Sakura lives a charmed life in the kingdom of Kinomoto. Then, her father, King Fujitaka seizes the peaceful land of the Li kingdom and it's legendary sword. On his return, he offers her two priceless gifts, a mysterious book and the defeated king's son, Li Syaoran, as a slave.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I didn't know that you guys would like this fic so much! Thanks for reviewing! To answer your questions, Tomoyo will not appear in this fic until later on, but she will never have met Sakura, and they will become best friends. And as for the ages, Sakura is thirteen, even though she sounds pretty young, and Syaoran is thirteen as well.  
  
Some parts of the story MAY resemble the book, but most of the parts are by ME. Like the bedroom part. ^-^ You'll see! Nothing THAT much happens in this chapter, all the exciting stuff is in the next one. Some teensy bit of s+s, which'll probably make you all go, "haaayannn . . ."  
  
= means thoughts  
  
"" means speech  
  
[] means inserted AN's  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Back from Chapter One ---  
  
  
  
"Who is he?" Sakura asked. "The son of a king." "Why are his hands tied behind his back?" Sakura questioned, staring into those endless amber eyes. "He is a prisoner. The son of a king no more. I brought him here for you, Sakura. He will make a find slave." It doesn't matter Sakura doesn't like slaves, and didn't have any, he thought. This one is different.  
  
Sakura looked at the boy, at his messy brown hair and fiery amber eyes.  
  
"If he is my slave, does this make him my own?  
  
"All your own."  
  
"I can do whatever I want with him?" Sakura answered, staring into her father's eyes.  
  
The king nodded.  
  
The princess shivered. "What is your name, son of a king?" she asked him.  
  
"Li Syaoran." The boy's manner, still that of a prince, contrasted oddly with his dusty rags and bruises. "Marozaki," Sakura said. "Princess?" the commander looked up at the princess.  
  
"Cut his ropes, please."  
  
The commander looked to his king, who nodded. A blade was drawn. Marozaki cut the robes carelessly, purposely drawing blood. Syaoran rubbed his wrists as Sakura stepped closer to him, her emerald eyes dimming.  
  
"My father fought your father." She said softly. Syaoran looked at the ground, his eyes still burning with anger at the king. "Syaoran," she whispered, "I never had a slave."  
  
Lifting her chin, she stared defiantly at her father. "And I never will," she continued. "Papa, you gave him to me. I set him free."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO ---  
  
  
  
King Fujitaka felt anger rising within him. This prize won so dearly, to mock the peacemaking Li kingdom---now thrown away so carelessly with a few words. When Marozaki suggested they take the prince prisoner, the king had agreed.  
  
Fujitaka remembered when Nadeshiko pleaded with him to spare the Li kingdom, to let them keep their ways. Woman knew nothing of war. They knew nothing of battles, princes, and kings. He sighed, swallowing his anger.  
  
= Perhaps I've allowed this war to sully my judgment. Sakura knows I don't keep slaves. And the Li kingdom's defeat is complete without this boy. After all, he's only thirteen---hardly more than a child. =  
  
The king forced his face into a smile and pushed a laugh from his chest. "Ho!" he cried in his battle voice, "My daughter, the Princess Sakura is the true noble daughter of a king!"  
  
The wind picked up the collective sigh in the courtyard and carried it away. Men went about their business, taking horses to the stables, oiling weapons, and stacking leather armor.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran stood in the middle of the courtyard as the young princess spoke with affection to her father, King Fujitaka. His knees trembled as his father's killer approached. He remembered that cruel fist batting him down, in the chamber of the sword.  
  
"Li Syaoran." The king's voice echoed though his head.  
  
"Sir." The words felt like betrayal.  
  
"You are now a member of the Kinomoto kingdom. You'll receive training in martial arts with the other boys of your age." The exiled prince felt faint.  
  
His father's dying words rang in his ears. = Find someone who can teach you how to fight . . . = [A/N: Can you imagine, Syaoran not knowing how to fight?!]  
  
"Sakura." The king said. "Attend to this boy. See he's fed and get him washed." Fujitaka turned and left them alone in the drafty courtyard.  
  
Syaoran felt a small, confiding hand gently touch his arm. "This way." The girl with honey-auburn tresses led him into the castle. She moved with grace and assurance though the halls, to a private room. There she gave him a seat and went into the halls.  
  
Syaoran scanned the room. It was the first time he had been out of the ropes confining his arms since the Li kingdom fell. If he ran away now, would anybody stop him? He was a fast runner.  
  
But what about the Sword? His father had told him to get the Sword. His mother had said to get the Book of Clow. [A/N: Yes, he does know about magic. And the Clow Cards.]  
  
The princess entered the room again, carrying a towel and another shift of clothes. "You may bathe in the washing room, it is that way." She tilted her head towards a small screen door in the corner of the room.  
  
"Servants are getting it ready for you, your bath will be ready in a moment." There was a sweet kindness in her haughty voice.  
  
He nodded, trusting himself not to speak, ashamed of the weakness that made him shiver.  
  
"My name's Sakura." She volunteered, smiling uncertainly at him.  
  
He mumbled her name. He knew he should be thanking her; for setting him free of slavery, for having the good nature to tend to him. He couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
He looked at the furniture. It was rich, well placed, well polished. This was the castle of the most powerful king on the continent, if the soldiers were to be believed, and he was inside it. How had Fujitaka gained so much wealth and influence? Not by justice or compassion. Not by kindness.  
  
If he ran away now, it would lose him his chance to find out what made this king the victor in every conquest he undertook. If he left, it would be like handing Fujitaka the Sword all over again.  
  
No. He must NOT go. He had to say, learn everything he could. = I'll hold you to your promise, King Fujitaka. And one day, I'll take the Sword back from you. When I do, I'll know how to use it. =  
  
A tap on the open door, and a large woman came in. Sakura took Syaoran's hand again, as if he were a small child, and he allowed her to lead him away. They followed the woman to a luxurious private bath.  
  
The boy bathed, filled with gratitude for the water's heat and the fine soap. After being dirty, cold, bruised, and hungry for several days had nearly been the undoing of him. But Syaoran was strong. He would face down this enemy, like any other.  
  
He was so tired it was a valiant effort to towel himself dry and step into the white tunic and brown breeches Sakura had thoughtfully brought him. His ragged, stained, and torn Li kingdom clothing were gone.  
  
She took him back to the other room, and had food and water fetched. As he ate and drank, she watched him quietly. The bath, and the coming to a decision to stay in Kinomoto, had washed away his fears. He was glad.  
  
Sakura went to get more food, and he felt himself slipping into sleep, only dreamily aware that she had returned to his chamber. He was never sure if he imagined it, but as sleep took over him, he thought the felt a light finger tracing the features of his face.  
  
*****  
  
Down in the dungeons of the castle of Kinomoto, stood an ancient door, cut into the stone wall. Fujitaka, carrying a torch, fit a key into the lock. Beside him, Marozaki held a long, old-looking wooden box. The door opened with a creak, badly needing to be oiled.  
  
The chilly smell of the close air greeted them as they entered the vault. A bare dirty floor and iron walls housed boxes covered with dusty cloths. In the center of the room was a large pyramid shaped steel box.  
  
Taking the long box from Marozaki, Fujitaka set it down. He lifted its lid, revealing the old ancient sword of the Li kingdom. It shimmered, the aura was a pale green, reflecting it's light. The king closed the sword into the pyramid. He shot the bolds and fastened the locks on the pyramids sides.  
  
"Old Hanyina convinced me that this pyramid of steel will hide the Sword of the Li kingdom's magical auras and life source, muting its power," Fujitaka said, "And my old mother knows more than she ought to about enchantments."  
  
"Excuse me, my lord, but why not carry it yourself, as a token of your victory?" Marozaki said, a strange light glinting in his dark fathomless eyes.  
  
"Ah, my friend, I dare not. There's said to be a mighty curse on anyone who lifts this Sword for conquest. Who knows if it's true; it may not be. But there's no call to invite its curse, I'm strong enough without some rickety ancient Sword."  
  
"True indeed, my lord. If you don't wear it, why not destroy it?"  
  
"My advisers tell me it cannot BE destroyed," the king sighed. "There IS an enchantment on it, though of what sort I cannot tell. Perhaps it's losing its power."  
  
"Strange that the boy, Syaoran's father, the king of the Li kingdom never used it."  
  
Fujitaka shrugged, "Stupid. Stupid to remain so calm after I sent him all those warnings. Stupid not to send spies or be on the alert for me. After the warnings I gave, did he think I wouldn't keep my word? He was a fool to ignore me."  
  
"Ah. Then you want to keep the Sword in this vault so it doesn't fall into anybody else's hands?"  
  
The king nodded, making sure all the locks were secure. "You and I will keep this secret. If anybody asks what became of the Sword, say that this Sword was destroyed, never to be seen again. Especially do not tell that prince."  
  
*****  
  
Sakura yawned as she raised her hands above her head, stretching out. Dressed in a simple cotton pink nightgown, she crept out of bed. She softly padded her way across the cold dark halls, it was still early morn, and nobody was up yet.  
  
Would that boy, Syaoran, train with the other boys? Yamasaki had told her about their way of life, sleeping together in bunks, taking their meals together, and practicing the arts or war, under the fierce eye of Riumayshi, the old trainer. [A/N: Pay attention! Riumayshi is important later on.]  
  
She reached her grandmother's room, Hanyina. Peeking in, she found the old woman; her soft white curls nestled deep into the pillow, smiling in her sleep. Sakura smiled softly. "Sleep well, my grandmamma." She whispered softly.  
  
Still delicately tiptoeing across the hallway of the castle, she found her parent's room. Nadeshiko was sleeping soundly, her long dark-grey locks creating a cloud around her face. Fujitaka was snoring. Loudly.  
  
Sakura smiled again, then quietly closed their door. She hesitated. Then, as if coming to a decision, she tiptoed across the boy, Syaoran's room. Looking in, she found him tossing and turning in his sleep, his chocolate- brown hair a mess.  
  
Sakura giggled silently. She crept in, finding the boy suddenly still. Feeling a strong, green aura in the room, she sat down by the chair. Sitting, she sighed in content, falling asleep in the chair. A servant came in, and almost jumped in shock.  
  
Fortunately, the servant was Hana, one of the princess's favorite maids. Hana adored the little princess dearly, and wished not to disturb her. Placing a small blanket on the princess, she smiled and left the room.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ooo! That last part was soo kawaii, ne? ^-^ I sound like TOMOYO. I hope you liked it! I'll need about, oh, ten reviews before I continue? Please? Don't worry though; I would never discontinue the story. But if you review, I'll get the next one out even faster! =- cherry-hime  
  
P.S. If you want me to E-MAIL you for the updating of the next chapter, please leave your E-MAIL ADDRESS in your review (do NOT say that it's in your profile, or I won't e-mail you.) and I'll do so! So, thanks for reviewing again, all that reviews. Domo arigatou if you did! ^-^ 


End file.
